As the world becomes increasingly connected through the advancement of technology, the creation and expansion of social networks like Twitter or Facebook has dramatically expanded. These social networks, as currently used, provide and display profiles of individual human users through which the human user may communicate, e.g., may express his/her voice. Each human user profile is generated by the human user taking an action to document the human user's characteristics or personalized descriptors, communicate the human user's opinions, and/or publish the human user's behaviors on the World Wide Web, by posting, for example, a series of Tweets or Wall-posts which are descriptive of his/her human actions, characteristics and behaviors to the human user's profile within the social network. The social network provides a means for human users to affiliate themselves with one or more groups which may share a common characteristic with the human user, such as a human relationship, a location, a school, an employer, a hobby or interest, an organizational affiliation, etc. These groups provide a forum through which the group members may aggregate and share information related to the group, including providing input to a human user profile or a group profile.
There are millions of industrial devices such as clamps, pins, robots, welders, weld timers, conveyors and other devices performing repetitive functions in factories and millions of electronic appliances and devices functioning in homes, apartments, offices and other locations across the world. Each of these devices produces a digital voice during operation, which may be, for example, an output signal, a power consumption pattern or other recordable operating parameter or digital expression of the device's behavior. Each of these devices and appliances performs their jobs in their respective location in isolation and independently of each other, e.g., with a silenced, e.g., non-shared, digital voice.